


falling in love in a coffee shop【中文翻译】

by ChrisChen2213



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee Shop Trope, F/F, coffee shop AU, honestly can't wait for black widow to come out
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisChen2213/pseuds/ChrisChen2213
Summary: ”草，为毛她一来店里，你就把我往柜台推啊？你可以自己问她的名字，然后转告我啊。”是Natasha在一家咖啡店工作，并且迷恋上了他们的一个常客的故事。
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	falling in love in a coffee shop【中文翻译】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [falling in love in a coffee shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445307) by [doughnutwhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutwhore/pseuds/doughnutwhore). 



> 备注:  
> 标题取自Landon Pigg的歌曲
> 
> 作者声明：  
> * 本作品为同人小说。没有侵犯版权的故意。
> 
> 译者声明：  
> * 本作品为英文作品之中文翻译。本作品之翻译权已取得原作者之授权。本作品之著作权属于原作者。本作品为同人小说。没有侵犯版权的故意。  
> **感谢 carbohyandrea 和 wumingxiaopengyou 两位太太百忙之中拨冗审稿，鼎力相助！

“她来了，她来了，”Steve低声说道，同时飞奔去烘焙室把Natasha叫出来，然后把满脸写着雅蠛蝶的Natasha拖去柜台。

幸运的是Bucky眼力价还不错，迅速闪开，将自己置身于一大堆烘焙食品之后。

“我靠又来——”Natasha开始抱怨，想不通为什么她的朋友们让她去当收银员，而她的胸牌明明写着“糕点师” ，但在门上的风铃叮当作响时，她就明白她又双叒叕被坑了。 “你们这班混蛋——嗨午好。 今天想喝点什么? ”

Natasha对面的女孩露出灿烂的笑容，这个笑容让Natasha足足瘫痪了一分半钟，内心正直呼“耶稣基督她是仙女下凡吗生得一副沉鱼落雁闭月羞花模样我不会活在梦里吧阿伟你出来走下程序”就听到对面的女孩愉快地回答，“来一杯冰的红丝绒拿铁，和一片红丝绒芝士蛋糕谢谢。 ”

“当然没问题，”Natasha回答，“请问下怎么称呼你? ”

这个女孩还没来得及开口，这时一个金发男孩拍拍她的肩膀。Natasha的大好心情就此完蛋，脸上笑嘻嘻，心里MMP。 在她身后，Steve气急败坏地叹了口气。

“我要一个香草星冰乐和一个曲奇蛋糕，”男孩说，Natasha不需要问他的名字，因为她总是要在杯子上写他的名字。

“这是给Pietro的，对吗? ”

这对兄妹对她微笑，好像一个咖啡师记住了他们的一个顾客的名字是个奇迹。

“是的，”他回答。

Natasha在两个杯子上潦草地写下这个名字，收下女孩递来的几张钞票，同时小心翼翼地避免碰到她的手，以免因为兴奋过度而原地升天，找给她零钱，然后开始为他们出品饮料。

“妈的，为什么他总是随时随地冒出来？ 已经好几个星期了，我们还是不知道她的名字，”Steve低声说，走到Natasha身边，帮她打冰奶泡。

”草，为毛她一来店里，你就把我往柜台推啊？你可以自己问她的名字，然后转告我啊。”

“然后转告她你傻笑得像个160斤的孩子? ”

Natasha害羞地笑了一下。 她正要回到厨房，这时Steve大声清了清嗓子。 Natasha看着他。 他偏了下头，指向柜台前的的女孩。 是她。

“哦，你好，请问还需要些什么吗? ”

“不，我只是想问问谁是主厨。 这里的点心是一如既往的赞，不好好谢谢主厨我都不好意思了。”

Natasha脸色潮红。“呃... ... 是我，我是负责糕点的。”

女孩歪着头，看上去很困惑。 “如果你是糕点师，那你为什么要负责柜台？你不是应该在厨房吗? ”

卧槽，无情。Natasha摸索着寻找答案。 谢天谢地，Steve一如既往地出手救了她一命。 “哦，你进来的时候她刚收拾烘焙室。 她通常在这个时候停手，免得做太多蛋糕浪费，然后她会过来柜台帮我们。 这个时候我们通常有很多顾客。 大学生，没了咖啡就无法生存嘛，你懂的。”

女孩环顾四周，只见稀稀拉拉四五个人。 大学生们应该是在这个时候上课吧，她想。

当Steve注意到她一副“我信你个鬼”的表情时，他给了她一个天真的微笑，并随意地耸了耸肩。 Natasha一声长叹咽进肚子里。 不过……

“原来如此。” 女孩说着，转身看了看他们身后墙上的钟。 时间是下午2:30。 “这么说你这个时候就不用盯着烤炉了? ”

“呃... ... 是的。”

“好吧。”

从那以后，女孩和她的哥哥每天下午2:30来店里，于是Natasha被迫守在柜台前，以便圆谎。 事实上，她不仅是负责烘焙美食的糕点师，她还是负责清点库存和进货的。 不用说，她回到厨房后有许多工作要做。 当Natasha和她的朋友们实际上只是在撒谎，这样Natasha就可以得到他姐姐的名字时，Pietro总是说出自己的名字，这真的是各种帮倒忙。毕竟Pietro嘛，禁欲大师本师了①。

“也许你应该直接问她，”一天下午，等待那对兄妹到来时，Bucky长叹一声。 Natasha呛了口口水。

“你逗我玩呢? ”

“呃，不是吗? 这比玩这种看破不说破的暗箱操作容易得多。”

“Bucky，我不能直接问她的名字，她误会我对她有非分之想怎么办？”

“但每天同一时间来柜台帮手，只是为了找机会问个名字，我看着都累。”

Natasha叹了口气。 “是啊，但是你也知道当我喜欢一个女孩的时候，我是什么反应。 我真的不想让自己难堪。”

他的回答是一个歪歪扭扭的微笑，摇了摇头。“是的，我知道。”

Bucky话音刚落那位红发美女就到了咖啡馆。 Natasha看了看身后的钟，看到时间的时候笑了。 下午2:30，分毫不差。

她正要点单时，又一次，她的兄弟追上了她。 这一次，Natasha甚至没有掩饰她脸上的失望。

“一杯草莓星冰乐和... ... 一块幸福蔓越莓松饼吧，”女孩一如既往地带着她百万瓦特的微笑说。

Natasha在系统里下单时，她尽力回以微笑。 然后，她把目光转向了 Pietro。 他正要说什么的时候，他的妹妹重重地肘击了他的肋骨。

“嗷，不需要了谢谢。”

Natasha朝他眨了眨眼，转向那个女孩。

“什么? ”

“我今天不需要喝东西，”他又说了一遍——就这样，天堂之门就此敞开，有如天使们为Natasha唱圣歌。 她期待已久的那一天终于到来了。 终于，Pietro什么都不喝了。 终于，她终于可以问那个女孩她叫什么名字了。 要是那些话能从她嘴里说出来就好了。

“呃... ... ”Natasha现在就活脱脱一个stupid lesbian。

女孩只是看着她，仍然微笑着，好像她知道她已经让Natasha开心到心碎了。

最后，Pietro打破了沉默。

“现在你该问她的名字了，”他慢吞吞地说。

他的妹妹再次肘击他，她的脸颊逐渐变成像她的头发那样的绯红色。

“什么？ 过去几个星期我们一直来这里希望她问你的名字只因为你太胆小不敢告诉她你的名字。 我只是想帮忙，”他翻了翻眼睛。 “你们这些lesbians真是不省心。”

这句话使Natasha脸红。 一直以来，她都在等那个女孩说出自己的名字，而这个女孩却一直想让她说出来。 她不禁笑出声，同时自信心增加了一万倍。 她挺直了背，露出了她能想到的最迷人的微笑，尽管她看起来像个青涩的高中生，但她还是开口了。

“请问我该怎么称呼您? ”

女孩回以微笑。“Wanda。”

Natasha在咖啡杯上潦草地写上名字。 因为手抖得厉害，她的字看起来像幼儿园小朋友写的，但Natasha在Wanda的名字后面画了一颗美美的爱心。

“很高兴终于认识你了，Wanda。”

“你也是。”

在她身后，Bucky翻了个巨大的白眼，“卧槽，终于。”

① ：此处原词为cockblock,意即阻止寡红二人*干好事*的Pietro。 ——译者注


End file.
